poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
See Master Yen Sid/Found Master Xehanort
(Terra and Eruptor travels to the Mysterious Tower. Outside the tower, they sees a mouse run down the steps. The Keyblade in the mouse's hand catches their eye. The mouse takes out a star-shaped object and holds it up) Mickey: Alakazam! (With a sudden burst of light, Mickey shoots up into the sky in a bolt of light, magical dust and stars traveling behind him. After this sight, Terra and Eruptor walks into the tower and up the stairs. They enters Yen Sid's Study and stands at attention) Terra: Master Yen Sid! (Yen Sid atands by the window, turns to face him) Terra: My name is Terra. Eruptor: And I'm Eruptor. Yen Sid: Yes. Eraqus's pupil. I've been expecting you. It is the Unversed. (He walks over to his chair and sits down) Eruptor: Yes, Master Yen Sid. I thought it best to seek the counsel of one wiser than Terra. Yen Sid: I am no longer a Master. I doffed that mantle. Terra: But sir, wasn't that your pupil I passed on the way in? He had a Keyblade... Optimus: You refer to Mickey. He, too, sought guidance here. As a king, he is good and kind. But the weight of a crown has not cured him of impetuousness. He has left with an object whose power he does not understand nor know how to control. Mickey imagines my Star Shard will be of help in his current quest. And, like you, he is eager to use his Keyblade to set things right. Terra: I'm not sure I even understand what's wrong. Master Xehanort is missing... And now I've learned there's a masked boy and a dark dragon who is controlling those "Unversed" on the loose. Yen Sid (with eyes closed): To arrive at the truth, perhaps you should approach things differently--first consider them one and the same problem. Eruptor: Master Xehanort and the Unversed are connected somehow? Yen Sid: I must not make assumptions... Find Xehanort, Terra and Eruptor. That is where you should begin. Terra and Eruptor (nodding): Yes, sir. (Terra and Eruptor leaves the room) Yen Sid: I had hoped, Xehanort, your heart would no longer lead you astray. (Terra leaves the Mysterious Tower. And they travel the Lanes Between) Master Xehanort: Terra. Eruptor Terra & Eruptor: Master Xehanort? Master Xehanort: Terra, Eruptor, come see me at once. (They went to see Xehanort. He reaches a barren world named The Badlands and flies over the desolate, rocky terrain, seeing Master Xehanort standing near the edge of a canyon) Terra: Master Xehanort... (They lands nearby and releases the glider and armor) Terra: We have been to other worlds. We know all about the things you've done. W just don't understand why. Xehanort (looking downward): Someone had to safeguard the light...from the demons I unleashed. You must know about the boy by now, the one in the mask. His name is Vanitas and Dark Spyro. A creature of pure darkness. One of my making. (He clenches his fist) Terra: Vanitas.... Dark Spyro... Are you telling me he came from you? Master Xehanort: He came from Ventus and Spyro. Terra: Ventus? Eruptor: Spyro? Master Xehanort: Yes. Vanitas and Eruptor are the darkness that was inside your friends. (Terra and Eruptor gasps and Master Xehanort continues quickly) Master Xehanort: It was an accident. While training with me, Ventus and Eruptor succumbed to darkness, and there was but one way to save them--strip that part of the! away. And thus Vanitas and Dark Spyro was made. In the process, I damaged Ventus and Spyro's hearts in the most horrific way. (He faces away from Terra and Eruptor looking over the cliff) Master Xehanort: So I did what I felt was right, and left him with Eraqus and Eon. I knew the boy and the dragon could not stay with me, the mens who did them such grevious harm. Terra: Master Xehanort... Ventus and Spyro has gotten a lot better since then. You shouldn't blame yourself for trying to save them. Xehanort (softly): Well... Thank you, lad. You know how to put an old man's heart at ease. Terra (thinking): So that's what it was. (Terra and Eruptor has a memory of four years ago in the Land of Departure. Terra, Aqua and their friends are practicing in the Throne Room, when they hear the front door of the castle open. They walk to the balcony and look toward the door, where Master Xehanort stands with a dull-eyed Ventus and Spyro at his side. They walk inside and are greeted by Master Eraqus and Eon. Xehanort says something to Eraqus and Eon and they walk up the inner steps together, Ventus and Spyro remaining still, casting his eyes to the floor) Aqua: That boy and that draton--are they okay? Terra: I'll go see. Eruptor: Me too. (Terra and Eruptor walks down the stairs and over to Ventus and Spyro) Terra: I'm Terra. Eruptor: Eruptor. What's your name? Ventus (slowly): Ventus. Spyro: (slowly) Spyro. Terra: Whew, you can talk! (He turns around) Terra: Aqua, everyone. c'mere. (Aqua and her friends smiles and runs downstairs) Aqua: Hi, I'm Aqua. Stealth Elf: The name Stealth Elf. Jet-Vac: I'm Jet-Vac. Pop Fizz: Names Pop Fizz. (They looks to each of them in turn) Ventus: Terra... Aqua... Spyro: Eruptor... Stealth Elf... Jet-Vac... Pop Fizz. Terra: So, are you here to train with us? Where are you from? Who was that man with you? (This is too much for Ventus) Terra: You good with a Keyblade? Eruptor: And are you a Skylander? (They starts to wail loudly in pain, startling Terra, Aqua and their frinds. They falls over and clutches their head, screaming) Terra: Whoa, what's the matter? Eruptor: What's wrong with you? (They rush to their side) Aqua: Are you okay? Stealth Elf: Say something to us. (Masters Eraqus, Master Eon and Xehanort return) Master Eraqus: What did you do? Terra: Nothing, we-- (Xehanort gather Ventus and Spyro into his arms) Terra: We just asked them some stuff. Master Eon: Ventus and Spyro cannot tell you anything...because they cannot remember anything. (They gasp sadly. The memory ends) Terra: Master... Why is Vanitas and Dark Spyro still free? Xehanort (facing him): Ah yes. Well, I did my best to contain him the moment he emerged, but... Terra: Thwy managed to escape. Xehanort (nodding): Vanitas and Dark Spyro uses the Keyblade to sow seeds of darkness. And now, you see--the worlds teem with his ghastly underlings. Terra & Eruptor: The Unversed! Master Xehanort: They have no control over the darkness in their heart. The Keyblade is not their to bear. They're an abomination beyond hope of salvation. Lend me your strength, Terra. Right this wrong that I have wrought. Terra: But we have no idea where to find them. Master Xehanort: What I can tell you about Vanitas and Dark Spyro amounts to this-- their darkness is drawn to the light, which they seeks to disrupt... and then destroy. (Terra and Eruptor has a dark flash of Aqua, Jet-Vac, Stealth Elf, Spyro, Pop Fizz and Ven collapsing, and holding their star charms) Master Xehanort: It stands to reason that thy will strike next in the city of light, Radiant Garden. (Terra and Eruptor gasps, but shakes off the feeling) Terra: Don't worry, Master. We'll take care of Vanitas and Dark Spyro.